kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuuya Kano
Shuuya Kano (鹿野 修哉 Kano Shūya) is the third member of the Mekakushi Dan. He is also the one who came up with the name Mekakushi Dan on his own initiative, as stated by Kido. Appearance : Kano has short, choppy blond hair and golden cat-like eyes. He wears a black zipless hoodie with a white inside and black dots running vertically down the inside of his hood, mirrored by white dots on the outside.Kisaragi Attention Underneath, he wears a tucked-in beige shirt with long sleeves that he rolls up to his elbows. His jeans are worn with a brown belt and are tucked into black strapped boots that reach to about half of his shins.Children Record In the anime, his shirt is dark gray.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01 : In a group photo in the anime, before Ayano's suicide, he wore a slightly different hoodie, similar to the one that he uses now, albeit without the black and white spots.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 05 Personality : Outwardly, Kano has an unfocused, aloof personality and always has a smile on his face. Because he teases Marry, Momo, and Kido a lot, he's often considered to be a flirt- but when it counts, he's worth relying on. His actual personality, which he hides behind his ability the majority of the time, is quite subdued and mature. He seems to be mistrustful of others and carries around self-loathing tendencies, believing himself to be "useless". Eye Ability *'Deceiving Eyes' (目を欺く Me o Azamuku): Kano possesses a power known to "deceive one's eyes". It can change what people around him perceive and show them something different, but he can only use it on himself, means he cannot change appearances of others etc. His power limits itself to only being able to transform him into living beings that he has actual contact with. To be able to use his ability, he must know one's looks, voice, and smell. His ability cancels out if he is inflicted with physical pain. The reason he needs to feel pain in order to cancel out his power is because "pain" reminds him of himself, just like remembering something or someone transform him into them. Songs Main: *Children Record *Yobanashi Deceive *Summertime Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Outer Science *Shounen Brave Trivia *Like the other two from the orphanage he is referred to with his last name rather than his first name. *His favorite prefecture is the Saga Prefecture.Children Record Booklet *Jin stated that, although Kido is number one of the Mekakushi Dan, Kano actually plays the role of a leader in the story.Kagerou Daze Disintegration Book *His hoodie was a gift from Ayano when they were younger.Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Kano is the shortest boy in the team compared to the male Mekakushi Dan members (aside from Hibiya, since he is still in elementary school). In one anthology, Kido stated that the reason why Kano still wears boots even in scorching summer is to make himself look taller. *According to the character designs booklet in Newtype Magazine 2014, it is stated that Kano's charm point are his eyes.Newtype Magazine 2014 *He was the quickest to learn how to control his ability, excluding Ene, Konoha, and Kenjirou.カゲロウデイズ V -the deceiving- *Kano's design was supposed to be something like a gambler, but calmer. His hoodie has an "Othello" design and is reversible, but Jin said the white side of the hoodie definitely does not suit Kano. Spoon. 2Di vol. 44 Interview * Kano is the fourth character to appear in the anime. * When he, Kido and Seto were children, Kano was the tallest out of the three. Quotes *''"Uwaaa! Marry, those clothes are really cute! Since you look like a seal…" - (Children Record Booklet)'' *''"Ah, my most ugly heart. I hate, hate, hate it, so I can’t help but sneer all the time." - (Limited edition version of Mekakucity Records)'' *''“Ah, I’m so dirty. I can’t tell anyone about my real feelings” - (Limited edition version of Mekakucity Records)'' *''"What? A TV anime? But such a thing doesn't exist, right? Just kidding, there is gonna be one!" - (Mekakucity Actors Commercial)'' References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Mekakushi Dan Category:Ability